


Boom

by Soyna



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soyna/pseuds/Soyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cid and Rude take a test flight of Rufus’ new jet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boom

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Cid, Rude, Reno, and Rufus.
> 
> Content and Rating: This fiction is rated M due to: Language, and a little bit of violence.  
> Plays with your emotions: No
> 
> Disclaimer: Don’t own Final Fantasy VII, just using for my own amusement. There is no profit from this endeavour. 
> 
> Acknowledgements and Author's Note: After Dirge and AC are all said and done. Thanks to ZiggyPasta for being a great beta and friend. (You're welcome. I love you. <3)
> 
> For EndieDear for winning second in the HBI (Honey Bee Inn) contest that I ran on DA.

The sky would have been black with only the stars trying to push through the inky void if it wasn’t for the fire. The sound of the flames crackled and snapped over the crickets and frogs as it burned the building that was once a barn. 

Two singed men sat on the flatbed of a truck, each with a half-smoked cigarette, watching the building crumble and splutter as the flames consumed it. They stared at the flames, as something popped and shot out what had once been a wall with a picture of a chocobo on it.

“How’s my hair?” asked the one with the blond hair.

“Singed,” said the one with the dark skin.

“Fuck.”

“Got another smoke?”

The blond-haired man reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a battered and scorched pack of cigarettes. The dark-skinned man reached over and pulled out one of the cigarettes, lighting it off the butt of the one that he had just finished. He flicked the butt off towards the towering inferno that was being reflected in the cracked lenses of his sunglasses.

“Is Rufus gonna kill me?” the blond drawled as he chewed on the end of the butt that was between his teeth.

“He’ll send Tseng to do it.” The dark-skinned man snorted and started to brush the ash off his dark suit. “Don’t worry. He’s quick and neat.”

“Good to know.” The blond man started to laugh, and the laugh quickly turned into a cough. The cough then turned into a sound that was struggling for breath. The dark-skinned man patted his back until he could breathe normally again. 

The blond man finally stopped coughing. “I need a drink.” He pushed himself off the tailgate and fell to his knees with a loud curse. Looking at the flames from under a bandaged forearm, he grit his teeth as he waited for the pain to subside.. He had forgotten the shell of the plane had scraped a large portion of his skin off during impact. “Shit. Forgot I was hurt.”

“Get your butt back up here, Cid,” the dark-skinned man said, as he grabbed him and hauled him back onto the truck. The truck that they were sitting on was devoid of tires, and the most important part—the engine. Cid couldn’t find his phone, and when Rude went searching for it in his jacket, he couldn’t find his either.

They were most likely lost to the oblivion of the flames.

They had no choice but to wait for people to come to them. 

And from the look of it, there were people on the way. “There’s lights,” the dark-skinned man stated as he looked over his shoulder at what looked like a farm house. There were windows blazing with white light, and two bouncing orbs that indicated that there was a vehicle approaching. “We’ll have company soon.”

“Peachy,” Cid grumbled.

They both watched the lights for about a minute before Cid winced. “Sure ya don’t have Cure on ya, Rude?”

“Nope. Gave it to Reno.”

“Well, shit. Why the hell would that redhead need it?” In response, Rude raised a perfectly arched eyebrow in the flickering light of the flame. “Never mind,” Cid said, and looked back to the approaching lights.

The cigarette butt fell out of Cid’s mouth. Cid swore a series of curses until Rude put his own half-finished cigarette in his mouth to pacify him.

“Here’s your soother, now shut up,” Rude mumbled. He was used to doing the same thing to Reno on numerous occasions. It was one of the reasons he carried the smokes. He didn’t smoke often himself, but after nearly dying because of crashing the jet into the barn, he needed one.

Cid grunted but sucked on the smoke until the angry headlights roared up beside the burning skeleton of the building. A young man jumped out of the car and ran towards the burning building. “My barn!” His hands reached up to his head, making his hat fall off as he tugged at his hair and screamed in a hysterical tone. “My chocobos!”

Cid hadn't seen any birds when they crashed into the barn, and had made the assumption that they were sizzling away inside it.

It wasn’t like they had planned on crashing the new jet into the barn, nor did they plan on having a dragon attack them in mid-flight. There weren’t even supposed to be any dragons over this part of the world anyway, so it was not expected. The largest animals in the area were supposed to be Grand Horns, and they were not known for flight. The dragon didn’t like its leisurely flight being interrupted, and let its irritation known as it tore off the wing of the jet.

The young man turned to look at them. “What did you do?!” He looked angry, sad, and frightened all rolled into one.

“Didn’t crash on purpose, kid,” Cid grumbled as he looked to the barn, just as the roof started to collapse and the light that it gave off was lessened.

“But my racing chocobos!” the young man wailed as he turned back to the burning barn. “That was my life in there!” He made a dramatic turn, his hands pulling at his hair and his eyes wide. “My life!”

“My employer will compensate you,” Rude spoke as he slid off the tailgate of the truck. He straightened his soiled and charred suit, and at the same time made sure that his gun was accessible. Cid noted that Rude didn’t act like he was involved in the crash, and it looked like he took most of the injuries. He did wonder from time to time what they wore under those suits to keep them looking like they were hardly ruffled over anything ... well, there was the exception of Reno, of course.

Cid’s attention was drawn to the sound of a helicopter and a bright searchlight coming from the general direction of Junon. He was sure that the mayday went out before they hit the barn. The flight was supposed to be a test flight, and they should have already been in the bar toasting the success of it by now. He was certain that Tseng and Reno were in the chopper, and he hoped that there was no one else in it.

The young man wailed and fell to his knees. “Kiwi!”

Cid hoped that that was the name of a chocobo, because it would be too strange if it wasn’t. Sucking on the nearly dead cigarette, he chewed on the filter and looked to the kid. He was about to say something, when a large, dark creature came lumbering out from the far side of the barn.

There was no doubt that the dragon survived the crash after all. He had hoped it was dead. It must have finally got over the shock of the hit. It looked rather ominous as its eyes glowed a brilliant bright red that the colour rivalled the flames. The dragon charged forward. Cid reached for where he normally kept his spear, but saw that it was lost, most likely in the crash. 

He was really going to have to learn the Turk way of keeping it all together, as Rude was lucky to still have his weapon holstered and ready to go. Cid didn’t even have another cigarette to smoke, and there was a very angry and very pissed off dragon looking like it was going to use him as a toothpick.

“Incoming!” Cid yelled as he pointed to the shadow that was coming towards them. It was joined by three other shadows that appeared in front of the larger form. They were a hell of a lot smaller than the dragon, and Cid really hoped that he didn’t have to kill a mother dragon and its babies. “Looks like that dragon ain’t done with us!”

He really wished he had a spear, but the only thing that was in his reach was a pitchfork in the back of the truck that was now in his hands, ready to fight the dragon and the minions that were heading straight for the farmer who was staring slack-jawed.

The three little shadows darted forward and knocked the farmer to the ground. Cid rolled his eyes as three multicoloured feather balls kwehed and warked as they crawled all over him. At least that was some of the answers about the chocobos, and he was grateful that the other shadow wasn’t a mama dragon. 

Those could be real bitches to fight.

The dragon became clear as it lumbered into the light. It looked pissed off, limping, bruised, bleeding, and like it wanted to kill everything in sight. It looked like how Cid felt, but at least he had some self-control.

Out of the shadows lumbered another creature; large, covered in singed feathers, looking grey with soot and set of nasty-looking talons. Cid hoped that they didn’t have to fight that chocobo, too. The bird seemed to be squaring off against the dragon. It had its head down and was hissing the strange hiss that only birds could do. Its wings were wide as if it was making itself bigger, and looked like it was ready to take on the dragon.

“Rude!” Cid yelled as he limped towards where the dragon was coming forward to stand beside the dark-feathered chocobo. “Are yer bullets gonna be able to get through that bastards scales?”

He started to hear the beating of the helicopter blades in the distance when the roar of the dragon deafened any other sound in the area, announcing that it was not going to take any shit from anyone. 

“I hoped that it was dead,” Rude said as he cocked his gun and stood on the other side of the chocobo, not really answering his question, but he hoped that it meant that they had a fighting chance. Cid wasn’t too sure how a pitchfork would hold out against the dragon. He wasn’t even too sure it would throw a bale of hay. It felt awkward and strange in his hand, and he really wished he had his spear.

“It looks like we really pissed it off this mother,” Cid said as he juggled the weight of the fork in his hands, trying to get a better feel for it so that they would stand a chance against the monster. Rude pointed the gun and fired.

“Well, I’m gonna end up in traction now,” Cid grumbled as he started forward, trying to find a weak spot in the dragon, but stopped short when he saw the chocobo jump and land on the dragon’s head. Its wings were flapping wildly and its talons digging into the dragon’s scalp. It gave what sounded like a battle cry changed into a bird’s wark. It dug its beak into the softest part of the monster's flesh and plucked out an eye.

He swore he heard Rude say, ‘gross’.

The noise that followed caused his ears to ring as the dragon roared, rose up on its hind legs, swatting at the bird before falling backwards, taking the bird with it. Rude was standing looking over his sunglasses at the sight, and the young man held the three chocobo chicks in his arms and called out, “Smoky!” He sounded distressed, and the little birds peeped as they watched in horror at the thrashing dragon.

The sounds that were made from the fire, dragon, and squawking chocobo was deafening for a few moments, and then a deep grumble followed by a silence that hurt as much as the noise.

Cid rubbed his head. “What the fuck just happened ‘ere?” he said, breaking the silence with his curses.

“I was going to ask you two that!” the young man said, and turned his head wildly back and forth between Rude and Cid as he held the chicks tightly to his chest.

The silence was broken by a shriek that made Cid bring up the pitchfork in a fighting stance and Rude to raise his gun, only to see the grey chocobo walk victoriously in front of the dragon with a large eye in its beak.

“Smoky!” the young man yelled, “drop the eye!”

The bird shook its head a few times, and the eye splattered blood in their direction before it dropped it and stood in front of the man. It let out a wark that was loud enough to make his ears want to start bleeding.

“Stupid bird,” the man grumbled as he let the chicks down, who all went around the bloody feet of the grey chocobo and pecked at the flesh of the dragon that was caught in its talons.

Cid was about to ask what the hell was going on, when the helicopter arrived on the scene. The blades fanned the dying fire of the barn and effectively stopped any further explanation. Deciding that there was nothing else he could do, and with his leg hurting like a son-of-a-bitch, he leaned against the pitchfork and waited for the occupants of the chopper to show themselves. The search light was on the body of the dragon as it oozed a dark liquid onto the ground.

Out of the helicopter came one man wearing a pristine and pressed suit, and another man that was wearing a suit that looked like it was worn when he had rolled down a hill.

“Rude, what the hell happened, yo?!” yelled Reno as he walked over with his EMR in his hand in case they had to attack again. Cid figured that they were safe, as he was certain the reddish-grey lumps were dragon brains on the foot of the black-grey bird.

It was rather disgusting, actually.

“Crashed,” Rude said as he holstered his gun. “Got attacked by a dragon, too.”

Cid’s attention was turned to Tseng who was standing in front of him, holding an EMR at his side as he looked at him. “A little problem with the flight?”

“The big one that just got taken down by the chocobo there,” Cid said as he thought of asking Tseng for a smoke, but was pretty sure that he didn’t carry any. He was sure Reno had some good ones, though.

“Chocobo?” Tseng said with his eyes narrowing as he looked at the bird, which was illuminated by the flames on one side, and the spot light on the other. “I see.”

“Sorry about the plane, Tseng,” Cid said, “Kinda had a wing shorn off by a dragon, disturbed some chocobos, burned down a barn, and I can’t feel my left leg right now.”

Tseng, as he usually did, pulled out his phone and started talking into it. Cid’s attention was drawn to the farmer for a moment, as he was petting the large bird that seemed rather smug about its kill. 

“... I know, sir. I didn’t have Reno fly it, sir. It was Rude and Cid, sir.” Cid was pretty sure that everyone could hear Rufus yelling on the other end of the phone. It didn’t sound like he was saying anything, because Cid couldn’t understand it, but he sounded mad. Come to think of it, he had never heard Rufus raise his voice before.

Cid chuckled thinking of the high and mighty Rufus throwing a tantrum like a five-year-old child over his toy jet crashing and burning.

“No, sir. They encountered a dragon,” Tseng continued, and had to hold the phone away from his ear again. “No, sir, not dragoon, a dragon. Rude was the pilot, and Cid was the co-pilot.”

“If you’re blamin’ me for this shit, that ain’t gonna happen! And I still expect ta get paid!” Cid yelled. Hell if he was going to get screwed over by a Shinra again. Everything worked just fine, it just wasn’t dragon-proof.

Tseng rolled his eyes in his direction as he looked over to the barn and to the man that was petting the chocobos. “It also looks like your chocobo racing barn has been burned to the ground.”

There was some more yelling coming from the phone, and Tseng looked over to where the young man was standing. “It looks like Smoky made it, though, sir. I will give you a full report when I assess the situation.” Tseng promptly flipped his phone shut, not bothering to silence the anger that was coming out of the ear piece. “Such a shame,” Tseng whispered under his breath.

“Do you have a Cure, Tseng?” Cid asked. 

Silently, Tseng pulled out his gun and pulled a green ball out of the hilt. It wasn’t long before he felt the wave of Cure washing over him, and the pain lessen. Sighing with relief, he dropped to the warm grass beside the truck. Cid was finally able to relax. He was suddenly tired, needing a beer, and to be out of this hellish field. He was no longer paying attention to what the Turks and the farmer were saying, as he didn’t really care what they were talking about. It was something about the chocobos, racing, rebuilding, and money. His focus returned to the void that was full of sparkling lights.

It was a very clear night, after all.

They should have seen the dragon flying if they hadn't been paying attention to piloting the jet and trying to see what it could do. They had taken turns seeing how quickly they could ascend, descend, pull up and perform acts that a jet normally shouldn’t be able to accomplish.

Sitting up on his elbows, he looked up to the rafter of Turks, the young farmer, and the chocobos gathering around the truck. 

“So, when’s the next test flight, guys?” He was sure he could have beat Rude if that dragon didn’t get in the way. “Didn’t get to try out all the features to tell ya if it was good or not, but the jet needs some anti-dragon systems.”

“And more comfortable seats,” Rude added as he adjusted his sunglasses. Cid wondered for a brief moment where he was got the new sunglasses. He figured that Reno must have had some for his partner.

“That too.”

“I very much doubt that you will be asked to take the next test flight,” Tseng said as he busily tapped something into his phone. The flames had died down considerably and the light of the phone was all that illuminated the area around the Turks. The grey chocobo started to groom Tseng’s hair. The head Turk’s jaw clenched tighter, but he seemed determined to ignore the bird. Reno took out his phone and started to take pictures.

“My design,” Cid said and laid back down into the grass and closed his eyes. “Gotta test it all out ya know.”

Rude reached his hand down to him, and Cid took it as he was hauled up. “Next time we do the test with the radar on.”

“What’s the fun in that, eh?”

“Day flight, then.”

Cid nodded and shook his hand firmly. “Day flight.”


End file.
